


Haunted

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:08:39
Rating: Teen & Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: This is about when that day we all hate came. When Dean's deal came to a close and he was sent to hell. And this is a drabble on Sam losing Dean. Technically this is pre-slash.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: so i know that i just finished posting fluff but then youtube corrupted me and my fingers started to twitch and then i wrote and the ending result is the fic below you...

if you don't like character death then i dont want to make you cry and hate me un-necassarily so press the back button please =/ oh! and i finally understand how to use the html tags now! i know, im slow, but i figured it out so YAY!!

no one reviewed it yet on the sam/dean archive so im sad TT~TT  


* * *

_________

 

His world just came raining down on him with a force that left him crushed. It was one thing to talk about Dean’s deal, to know that that day would eventually come no matter how hard they tried, and another to have it shoved in his face. Mocking his desperate yet futile attempts.

 

When the clock struck twelve his heart stuttered to a painful stop and his airway tightened. The door flung open and his brother was dragged to the ground screaming in agony, and Sam would give anything to be able to put himself in front of Dean, let those sharp claws sink into his own skin. But he was trapped against the wall, pathetic and helpless as his big brother was ripped to shred after bloody shred. His knees had stopped working a long time ago, the only reason he was still standing was because of the invisible force that held him in its bone crushing hold. 

 

When Lilith made her grand escape, black smoke rising up and out, Sam's body collapsed to the floor with a dull thud before he managed to make his way quickly over to his gasping, dying brother. The tears streamed down his face completely against his own will. He didn’t want Dean to see him cry, didn’t want that imaged burned into his brother’s last moments. But then those beautiful green eyes that Sam loved so much, that held warmth and love and sparkled with mischief and laughter, went dull and blank. They lost all the life that held Sam to this world. His brother slipped away from him, died right in his arms. 

 

Sam wasn’t sure how he could survive. The whole weight of what was happening, what the future no doubt held in store for him, it all poured down on him. It suffocated him. It crushed his already fragile soul. It took what little Sam had left and ripped it away from him.

 

His sole purpose for living slipped away, just like that; like water that he tried so desperatley to keep in his cupped hands. Sam wondered how something so important to him, how big of a presence that Dean was, could just slip away like he wasn’t even there.

 

_Gone._

 

Sam would never see his brother’s annoying to hell smirk, would never see his brother’s eyes light up in childish joy, would never see them burn with stubborn persistence. And all Sam could do was sob uncontrollably, his body racking painfully with the force of his agony. All he could do was cradle his brother’s lifeless form in his arms rocking back and forth as he burrowed his face in the crook of Dean's neck like he had done when they were younger. When Sam needed his big brother and all it took was that contact to stop his tears. Now that supposed to be comfort caused more tears to drip down his streaked face. 

 

He could feel his brother’s blood soak into his clothes, into his skin, permanently staining. Marking. 

 

He could already feel the warmth that had once consumed Dean slowly slip away. But Sam could still smell that wonderful scent that was just Dean. That was home and safety wrapped in one. That was love and comfort, happiness and laughter. That scent would forever stay with him. Haunt him in the nightmares that will undoubtedly stalk him until he was beaten down. He knew that he would never be able to sleep again, never be able to close his eyes, without seeing the life slip out of Dean’s eyes, would never be able to get the scent of his brother away from him. It was a curse that Sam was doomed to live ever since the clock struck twelve, and ended both brothers’ lives in minutes.

 

_


End file.
